Teach Me, Touch Me
by Murffie Creapstone
Summary: Sakura tersenyum lalu langsung melompat keatas punggung Sasuke. Sasuke lalu langsung menggendong Sakura menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3, kamarnya berada/ lemon ekspit, not for children! / mind to RnR?


Minaaa-chin..

Vivi hadir disini. Ini fic pertama Vivi di Fandom Naruto.

SasuSaku, favorite pairing di mana mana :D

Jadi mohon kritik sarannya ya minna.. Alias Repyiu

Kalau responnya positif, Vivi bakal lanjutin buat fic di fandom ini. Jadi minta Reviewnya yaaa..;)

Happy Reading

.

.

"HUAAAAA..."

Suara teriakan dan pekikan keras terus menggema di lapangan itu. Belasan siswa dengan setelan baju olahraga, terlihat masih serius berada disana. Sebelum teriakan dan pekikan tadi membuat pandangan mereka tertuju pada satu arah. Seorang gadis yang terus memekik dari bagian kiri lapangan

Haruno Sakura, itulah tulisan yang tertulis pada baju olahraga gadis itu. Keringat tak hentinya meluncur dari pelipisnya, membasahi wajah putis mulus gadis itu. Sakura terus mencoba melentangkan badannya, berusaha memperagakan sikap kayang. Tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tubuhnya jatuh membentur matras.

Sakura tetap merebahkan tubuhnya diatas matras. Dadanya terlihat naik turun tak beraturan, menandakan nafasnya yang tak karuan. Entah berapa kali Sakura sudah mencoba memperagakan gerakan kayang ini, tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Gagal Total

"Hei Haruno, keluarkan kemampuanmu. Tinggi tubuh dan proporsial tubuhmu kan sudah memenuhi standar. Jadi seharusnya kau bisa, apalagi hanya gerakan mudah seperti ini" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan model helm hitam berdiri di kanannya. Sakura menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya lalu tersenyum dengan sinis

"Ini tak mudah Guru Gay. Ini sangat sulit!" Sakura mendorong kedua tangannya ke atas. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mencoba merenggangkan sendi sendi tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Walau tanpa Sakura sadari, kedua gumpalan di balik baju olahraganya itu mengembul akibat jepitan kedua lengannya

Guru Gay membulatkan matanya lalu segera membuat muka dari Sakura. Sakura menatap gurunya itu bingung, sebelum Sakura menarik tubuhnya menjadi dalam posisi duduk.

"Latihanlah di rumah. Besok aku akan mengambil nilai praktek untuk gerakan nomor 3" laki-laki itu menaikkan jempolnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya, lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura

"Gerakan nomor ti.. Hhhheeeee?" Sakura mengacak ngacak ranbutnya lalu membanting tubuhnya lagi kebelakang, sehingga ia kembali dalam posisi terbaringnya. Sakura terus mengacak ranbutnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Membuat dua gumpalan itu ikut melambai lambai ( :3)

Sakura masih seperti itu, seperti seorang gadis stres yang baru putus cinta. Tanpa Sakura sadari tatapan teman laki-lakinya yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan pipi bersemu merah. Dua gumpalan itu menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo mengerinyitkan dahinya sambil berdecak kesal, lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura" Sakura langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Suara yang ia kenal, jadi ia tak perlu berpikir keras untuk menebak siapa itu walau Sakura tak melihat wajah orang itu. Well, karena tubuh Sakura langsung dibopong oleh orang itu. Yang sudah jelas adalah seorang pemuda.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menengokan kepalanya kebelakang, walalu alhasil yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah rambut gaya bokong ayam yang mencuat keatas sang kekasih. Sasuke Uciha, adalah kekasih Sakura yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dan Sasuke merupakan orang ter tampan, ter cool, ter pintar, ter dingin, ter egois, pokoknya semua ter ada pada dirinya. Ah.. Jangan lupa satu hal Ter MESUM

"Diamlah" Sasuke tak menoleh sedikitpun, sedangkan kakinya terus melangkah menuju entah kemana. Sakura memilih untuk diam deribu bahasa, menunggu hasil pertanyaan kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Yang pastinya bukan ke lapangan, karena mereka baru saja meninggalkan tempat yang sarat akan siswa siswi itu.

Sasuke tiba disebuah ruangan dengan tulisan RUANG UKS pada pintunya. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung sebelum Sasuke melempar tubuhnya dengan agak kasar ke atas ranjang UKS, membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. Tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukan itu. Sasuke langsung menuju kotak obat yang tersembunyi di atas lemari, mengambil sesuatu, lalu memasukannya kedalam saku celananya.

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sikap Sasuke sangat membuatnya tak mengerti saat ini. Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik, lalu langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Membuat Sakura agak tersentak, tapi setelahnya Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menikmati ciuman itu.

Beberapa detik berselang, Sakura mulai kehabisan nafas. Sakura lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke lalu menarik nafas panjang. Tapi tak lama Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura yang saat itu tengah terbuka, sehingga Sasuke dapat memasukkan lidahnya dan mengobrak abrik isi mulut Sakura.

Sakura kembali mendoong tubuh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Sakura. Membuat Sakura tak bisa melepaskan ciuman panas itu satu detikpun. Melihat wajah Sakura yang hampir mati kekurangan oksigen, dengan berat hati Sasuke melepas ciumannya itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan suara deruan nafas memburu yang terdengar sangat jelas oleh pendengaran. Sasuke menatap Sakura dihadapannya, sebelum Sakura iba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke tajam

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau membunuhku ya!" Teriakan Sakura terdengar menyeramkan, walau masih terselip beberapa deruan nafas tersengal didalamnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, sebelum dicengkramnya kedua pipi gadis soft pink itu

"Kau yang apa?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Yang bahkan bisa membuat para gadis langsung tepar ditempat sekarang juga. Tapi ini sudah biasa bagi Sakura. Perlakuan Kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan 3 tahun dengannya ini sudah biasa ia dapatkan. Sexs pun sudah menjadi keseharian pasangan ini.

Saling mengenal sedari mereka masih dua bocah ingusan memang menjadi faktor terbesar mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ditambah rumah mereka yang bersebelahan, dan hubungan kedua keluarga mereka yang sudah seperti satu keluarga besar sangat mendukung. Hingga akhirnya di acara kelulusan SMP 3 tahun lalu, Sasuke resmi menembak Sakura. Walau dengan cara yang sangat tidah etis.

Baiklah kembali ke mereka berdua. Sakura mengerutkan kheningnya. Dia ? Dia melakukan apa?. Sakura menatap Sasuke heran, membuat Sasuke menepuk pelan kepalaya. Karena sudah lupa akan otak sang kekasih yang memang notabene.

"Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan tadi? Menggeliat begitu. Apa kau tahu pandangan seperti apa yang smua orang tujukan pada kedua dadamu ini?". Sasuke meraih dada Sakura, lalu meremasnya agak kencang membuat sebuah desahan ringan lolos dari bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sebuah seringai lebar, membuat perasaan tak enak mulai menghampiri hati Sakura. Sasuke kembali meremas remas dada kanan Sakura, membuat lennguhan eksotis terus lolos dari bibir nya itu.

"Hen... HENT~ Sasu... Aaahh" lenguhan Sakura semakin keras saat sebelah tangan Sasuke mulai menyelip masih ke dalam baju olahraga Sakura. Meremas dada dan memilin puting kanan gadis itu. Sakura terus berusaha menarik keluar tangan Sasuke yang menyelip ke dapat bajunya, tapi tangan kekar itu sedikitpin tak berkutik.

"Sasu.. KUN!" Akhirnya Sakura berhasil menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari bajunya. Sakura merapikan bajunya lalu menatap Sasuke kesal. "Kau kenapa!?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu kembali menatap Sakura

"Dasar bodoh" Sasuke lalu menarik tangan kanan Sakura sehingga tubuh Sakura tertarik mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke langsung menghisap dan menjilati leher jenjang Sakura. Membuat Sakura kembali menggeliat tak karuan.

Setelah genggaman tangan Sasuke melemah, Sakura langsung melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke kesal. Sakura kembali merapikan bajunya lalu membalikkan badannya

"Jangan sekarang Sasuke-kun. Nanti aku mau latihan untuk praktek besok. Kalau sekarang kita bermain, staminaku akan langsung habis untuk berlatih" Sakura melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju pintu UKS.

"Latihan?" Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah belakang. Sasuke masih terduduk diatas ranjang dengan menopang dagu. Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada pintu UKS.

"Besok kita ada praktek gerakan nomor 3. Kau tak tahu Sasuke-kun? Aku belum bisa tahu!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan terukir pada wajahnya. Senyun karena ia lebih tahu daripada kekasihnya.

"Gerakan tiga.. Yang ini ?" Sasuke bangkit lalu memperagakan gerakan kayang dihadapan Sakura. 1, 2 ,3, dan hup. Sasuke berhasil melakukan gerakan itu dengan sangat sempurna. Membuat Skura menatap Sasuke tak percaya

"Kyaaa... Hebat! Bagaimana caranya?! Ajari akuu!" Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi kayangnya. Sasuke kembali berdiri lalu tersenyum puas ke arah Sakura

"Boleh. Datang nanti sepulang sekoah" Sasuke menepukan kedua telapak tangannya yang kotor akibat debu. Sakura tersenyum dan menggangguk mantap kearah Sasuke. Sebelum ia melesat meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kelas.

"Hm.. Datanglah" Sasuke tersenyum ah bukan, menyeringai penuh arti memandangi punggung kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh dihadapannya.

Preng... Preng..

"Sasuke-kunn" suara kaca yang dipukul berpadu dengan suara Sakura yang terus memanggil Sasuke dari arah jendela. Sakura terus memukul mukulkan penggaris panjangnnya kearah jendela kamar Sasuke yang memang berseberangan dengan jendela kamarnya

"Kenapa?" Kaca itu bergeser dan sasuke muncul dengan telanjang dada dari balik gorden. Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya lalu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke

"Kau tadi tidur ya?" Sakura menekan nekan hidung Sasuke dengan penggaris ditangannya. Sasuke tak merespon. Tapi Sakura tahu betul kalau Sasuke memang tadi tertidur. Terlihat dari matanya yang masih agak lebam.

"Kamu mau apa?" Sakura mengerutlan kheningnya. Hei.. Begini caranya berbicara dengan kekasih yang sudah 3 tahun menjalin hubungan bahkan sudah melakukan seks berkali kali ?

"Tak ada makanan dirumahku. Aku makan dirumahmu ya!" Sakura memajukan kedua bibirnya membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat lucu. Bahkan Sasukepun tak tahan untuk tak melepaskan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Hn" mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura langsung berlari ke lantai bawah, dan langsung menuju rumah Sasuke. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke kembali menyeringai licik saat itu.

Ting.. Tong..

Sakura memencet bel rumah Sasuke. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan seorang wanita muncul di balik pintu. Wanita bernama Makoto Uciha yang merupakan ibu Sasuke itu langsung tersenyum begitu mengetahui Sakura berdiri di balik pintu.

"Saku-chan.. Apa kabar? Cari Sasuke-kun ya?" Makoto tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu rumah untuk Sakura.

"Baik bibi. Iya, dimana di Baka itu?" Sakura dan Mikoto tertawa bersama. Hingga sebuah banyangan disamping mereka membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan.

Sasuke berdiri disana mengawasi sang ibu dan kekasih yang sedang asyik tertawa. Makoto tersenyum lalu menyiku perut Sakura pelan

"Bawa saja dia masuk. Tak usah menunggu persetujuan ibu" mendengar ucapan Makoto, Sasuke tersenyum lalu berjongkok dihadapan Sakura. Memberi isyarat agar Sakura naik ke punggungnya

Sakura tersenyum lalu langsung melompat keatas punggung Sasuke. Sasuke lalu langsung menggendong Sakura menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3, kamarnya berada.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Sakura diatas ranjang, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu setiap sudut demi sudut kamar Sasuke. Bukan karena asing dengan kamar Sasuke, sebaliknya ia sudah sangat akrab dengan kamar ini. Melainkan makanan yang dijanjikan Sasuke tak ada dimanapun.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, makanku mana?" Sasuke menoleh sejenak lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke jengkel, entah apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya ini. Padahal tadi jelas jelas dia yang mengajak latihan disini

"Nanti kita ke restoran. Sekarang kita latihan" Sasuke bangkit llau mendekati Sakura. Sakura ikut bangkit dan berdiri di lantai kamar Sasuke yang memang cukup luas.

"Pertama kayang kan. Berdirilah tegak lalu rebahkan tubuhmu, sambil tangan kirimu memegang belakang lutut" Sakura langsung mempraktekkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Tapi berulang kali ia coba, hasilnya tetap sama. Ia terjatuh.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Sakura bisa menguasai gerakan ini. Sasuke lalu mendapat sebuah ide. Sasuke menggambil beberapa bantal lalu menyusunnya ke atas. Sasuke lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk melenturkan otot pinggangnya dengan melentangkan tubuhnya diatas bantal.

Sakura menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Ia berusaha mendorong pinggangnnya agar berbentuk melengkung. Hingga akhirnya Sakura berhasil melakukannya. Sakura kembali berdiri lalu bersorak sorak riang

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mendekati Sakura. Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Tepat saat Sasuke memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya lalu langsung mecium Sakura

Glekh

Sakura merasakan sebuah benda telah masuk ke tenggorokannya dan hampir membuatnya tersedak. Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil mengrinyitkan dahinya heran. Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya tah tahu.

"Apa itu tadi?" Sakura masih menatap Sasuke curiga. Tapi Sasuke telihat tenang tenang saja.

"Bukan apa apa. Coba lakukan seperti tadi dan tahan yang lama"

Sakura kembali melakukan gerakan sebelumnya, dan benar saja ia berhasil. Tapi selang beberapa menit, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas. Sehingga keringat terus mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Melihat kondisi Sakura, Sasuke dengan sigap langsung mengunci tangan Sakura dengan sebuah kain. Sakura terkejut dan terus meronta ronta. Tapi gagal, ia sudah tak bisa beranjak dari sana sekarang. Waktu terus bergulir, dan Sakura mulai sangat gelisah saat ini. Panas itu kini terpusat pada satu titik tepat dibawah perutnya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mendekati Sakura

"Kau kenapa Saku-chan.. Sepertinya kau menahan sesuatu?" Sasuke meletakkan telunjukknya tepat ditengah tengah dahi Sakura lalu menariknya turun perlahan. Membuat sebuah sensasi berbeda dapat Sakura rasakan. Dan saat jari itu sampai di depan liang Sakura, sebuah lenguhan pelan sukses lolos dari bibir Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai puas lalu mencium bibir Sakura lembut. Seolah tidak puas Sakura mulai menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha memaksa bibir Sasuke terbuka, tapi Sasuke malah melepas ciuman itu dengan sebuah seringai licik di wajahnya

"Sepertinya kau sedang agresif? Ada apa?" Sakura membuang wajahnya. Karena sejujurnya ia pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya ini. Ia merasakan nafsunya sedang memuncak saat ini. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan disana. Membuat tubuh Sakura semakin menggeliat.

Sakura sudah tak tahan. Ia sangat ingin melumat bibir manis kekasihnya itu. Bahkan bibirnya sudah terbuka lebar, dengan lidah yang sesekali terlihat menggoda. Sasuke mengerti apa maksud Sakura dan Sasuke mendekatkan lagi bibirnya pada telinga Sakura. Sasuke menggigit telinga Sakura sampai merah, sebelum kembali meniupnya pelan

"Kau mau ciuman? Minta padaku" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke memang brengsek. Itulah kalimat yang terus terngiang dalam pikiran Sakura, tapi bagaimanapun ia tak dapat melawan nafsunya yan mengebu ngebu. Dengan mengumpulkan kemampuan yang masih tersisa, Sakura berusaha meminta pada Sasuke

"Sha.. Sasu.. Ku.. Kumohon.." Sakura berusaha berbicara, walau matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik dagu Sakura

"Kumohon apa? Hm?" Sakura kembali mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Bagaimanapun ini sangat menyiksanya

"Puaskan... Aku. Aahh"

"Of Cours lady"

Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Sakura. Memeasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura, dan mendominasi dalam mengobrak abrik isi mulut Sakura. Tak lupa Sasuke mengamsen gigi Sakura satu persatu. Sebelum Sasuke menjilati langit langit mulut Sakura. Sakura berusaha mengimbangi, walau Sasuke tetap mendominasi.

Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya menuju dagu Sakura. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya dengan gerakan melingkar disana. Membuat lenguhan indah kembali terdengar dari bibir Sakura.

Sasuke mulai menuju leher jenjang kekasihnya itu. Lumatan, jilatan hisapan, dan gigitan. Bekas kemerahan kini menghiasi leher putih Sakura. Memberi sebuah pesan berbunyi 'Hei Aku hanya milik Sasuke Uciha'. Sakura mulai menjambak rambut emo Sasuke, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tak bisa ia umbar lewat kata kata.

Tangan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam. Perlahan tangannya mulai membuka kancinga baju Sakura satu per satu, hingga terlepas semua. Dan berhubung gadis soft pink ini tak memakai bra, pyudara mulus itu langsung terekpos setelah semua kancing terlepas. Tangan kirinya terus meremas dan memilin payudara kanan Sakura. Sedangkan tangan satunya diselipkan ke celana dalam Sakura

"Ahhhh.. Sas.. Aah.. Ohmm" desahan keras terlepas dari bibir Sakura saat remasan dipayudaranya mengencang bersamaan dengan dua jari Sasuke yang memasuki liang vaginanya. Sakura tak berhenti berdesah saat jari Sasuke bertambah menjadi tiga didalam sana, juga kocokan pada vagina Sakura yang semakin cepat

"Aaah.. Oohhhh... Aaahhh!" Mendengar desahan Sakura yang semakin hebat, Sasuke langsung menarik keluar jarinya dari dalam liang Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal karena tak membiarkan dirinya klimaks, padahal sudah hampir keluar.

Sasuke tersenyum licik lalu berjalan menuju lemarinya. Saat Sasuke berbalik, Sakura terkejut bahkan ketakutan gak kepalang melihat apa yang dipegang Sasuke. Sebuah fucking machine yang sangat ditakuti wanita. Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar saat ini.

Sasuke meletakkan fucking machine dengan bentuk seperti segitiga tumpul itu dilantai. Lalu Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mengangkat tubuhnya lalu mendudukannya diatas mesin itu. Saat Sasuke menekan tombol pada mesin itu, tiba tiba sesuatu yang berada diujung segitiga itu bergerak. Bergetar dan menyapu klitoris Sakura

"Aaaaaahhhh... Aaaahh.. Oohhhmm.. Sasuu.. HeNTI! HENTI! AHHH... OOOHHH" desahan Sakura semakin kencang. Tapi saat Sakura ingin klimaks, tiba tiba mesin itu berhenti bergetar

"Bagaimana? Dia berhenti ya? Oya... Mesin itu otomatis mati kalau penggunanya mau klimaks" Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengeluarkan mesin yang lebih mengejutkan. Sebuah kotak besi dengan sebuah penis tiruan didepannya.

Sasuke mengikat kebua kaki Sakura dibagian kiri dan kanan kotak itu. Dan saat mesin itu menyala penis tiruan itu langsung maju munduk menusuk nusuk liang Sakura dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat desahan keras kembali terdengar. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengambil posisi dibelakang Sakura sambil meremas remas kedua payudara Sakura.

Sakura terus dimanjakan mesin itu. Hingga ia sudah klimaks untuk yang ke empat kali. Dan Sakura terlihat sudah lemas saat ini. Harus ia akui mesin ini memuaskan tapi ukuran dan kecepatannya masih kalah jauh dari milik Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dari mesin itu lalu merebahkannya diatas ranjang

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sasuke mencium liar bibir Sakura

"Aku lelah Sasu-AKH.. Aaahhh..oohhh Sasu.. AHK" Sakura langsung terhentak saat Sasuke langsung memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam liang Sakura. Memang tak salah besar dan temponya jauh memuaskan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura bisa klimaks.

"Menungging" Sakura langsung mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali memasukkan kejantannya dan memompanya jauhebih cepat

"Aaahhh Sasuu.. Aakkuuu mauuuu... Aaaahh"

Mendengar kata kata Sakura, Sasuke semakin meningkatkan tempo gerakannya hingga sangat cepat

"Hhhheeeaaaaaa!" Teriakan keras Sasuke menandakan bahwa ia telah klimaks bersamaan dengan Sakura. Merekapun ambruk bersamaan diatas ranjang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura yang berada dipelukannya.

"Aku.. Sangat lelah" Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Sembari mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh bidang Sasuke.

"Istirahatlah" sebuah kecupan manis mendarat tepat di pucuk kepala Sakura. Menandakan usainya perpaduan cinta mereka hari ini

FIN

Gimana Minna?

Gomen ya kalau ada yang kurang

Kalau bisa minta kritik sarannya:))

Min to RnR?


End file.
